The present invention is related to a topical treatment of contact allergic dermatitis including poison ivy.
A large segment of the population has suffered at one time or another from contact allergic dermatitis, and particularly from plant contact allergic dermatitis such as poison ivy. Poison ivy is one of the more common types of plants which cause plant contact allergic dermatitis, and many different types of preparations have been suggested to relieve its symptoms. Most provide, at best, only partial relief and then only after repeated applications. Other suggested treatments are recognized as being effective only if applied promptly after exposure to the particular agent causing the allergic reaction, and thus their usefulness is limited since the patient in most instances becomes aware of his having been exposed to the plant or the like after the appearance of a rash and the onset of itching. Some of the more effective treating compositions such as the steroids are normally only recommended in extreme cases because they may exert actions on parts of the body in addition to the areas affected with the dermatitis.
Certain preparations including those in the form of injectable compositions have been suggested as a prophylaxis to prevent contact allergic dermatitis. However, these prophylaxis treatments are not effective in treating a patient already suffering from contact allergic dermatitis.
One suggested treatment for plant contact allergic dermatitis is the thorough scrubbing of irritated parts with benzine followed by rinsing with alcohol. Another treatment includes washing with alcohol substantially immediately after contact as discussed in Berman et al, "Common Skin Diseases", Second Edition. However, treating with alcohol is not effective after a rash or blistering has developed.
Another suggested treatment involves the washing of the affected areas substantially immediately after contact with certain "laundry bar soaps" available under the trade designations "Fels-Naphtha" and "Octagon", but here again the disadvantage of any such treatment is the requirement that the patient actually be aware of his having been exposed to the allergic substance.